Second Thoughts
by trekfan12
Summary: Jack makes the drive to see Ennis after he gets word of Ennis' divorce. Ennis turns him away, or does he?


Filler story #1- Second Thoughts by Trekfan

Okay readers I have been thinking of writing short ficlets about 'what ifs' the fill in the blanks if you will left by the screenplay (or story) how I would have liked to have seen things played out. Some of these stories will be AU, others might just be scenes we wished that Ang Lee had expanded on, well guess what I am going to expand on them.

This first one is the scene after Ennis' divorce when Jack drives all the way to Texas cause he thinks Ennis has given him the green light on their sweet life. I keep thinking about the look on Jack's face, first he is smiling, singing and then in a matter of a second all his hopes are dashed and Ennis basically stomps all over his heart. Well maybe this scene will make everyone feel better. At least I hope.

This is rated PG. Of course all characters belong to Annie I am just taking them out for a while. Also some quotes in this ficlet are taken from the screenplay but I changed some or added to some of the dialog I borrowed.

Enjoy

Jack pulled into the driveway stopped long enough to collect the mail stuffed inside the box and drove the rest of the way to the house. He opened the front door and came inside the empty house. Lureen was till at work, as usual, and Bobby was with his grandmother, she'd be dropping him off in about an hour.

Jack threw the mail down onto the dining room table and he noticed a postcard peeking out from between the page of an issue of People magazine, Lureen had a subscription. Jack grabbed it and took it upstairs to the bedroom. He changed his clothes and put on a pair of jeans and plaid shirt.

He sat on the bed and looked at the postcard. Ennis never bought the ones with the pictures on them he'd get the plain ones you can purchase at the post office, figuring why make two trips when he could make it a one stop deal. He turned over and read the message.

"Sorry, bud I didn't write you sooner, well I finally done made up my mind, I just signed the divorce papers. Alma and me finally went our separate ways.

How about the 7th?

Ennis Del Mar"

Jack stared at the words on the postcard and had to read them again and again to make sure they were really there. 'Ennis finally did it, he finally as ready for that sweet life he wanted. He'd been waiting for this for eight years ever since their reunion at the Siesta motel and their camping trip to the mountains. Ever since he first brought up them living together and the cow and calf operation.

Jack would have to give it some thought as to how he was going to get away to join Ennis. Right now he was swamped with doing sales for new customers and trying to get orders for their old customers. It was February and he was supposed to be getting together with Ennis in April. It was rough trying to keep from just jumping into the truck and running up to Wyoming, finally he couldn't take it anymore and he told Lureen his fishing buddy was sick and he had to get up there. He quickly threw some clothes together, he redlined it all the way to Wyoming. He'd stopped in Riverton and asked around about Ennis. Someone finally told him that he was living in a line cabin way out in the middle of nowhere.

'Just the perfect spot for Ennis' Jack thought.

He drives up and spots Ennis standing next to his truck and his heart soars and he knew he'd be flying if he had wings.

He got out of the truck and grabbed a hold of Ennis and vows to himself he'd never let go.

'Screw Lureen and that son of a bitch father of hers.' He got all he needs in his arms.

Ennis pulled back after a moment "What're you doin here?"

"Got your message about the divorce and I couldn't get up here fast enough." He showed Ennis the postcard.

Jack noticed Ennis' daughters sitting in the truck.

Ennis looked at them and said, "This is my friend Jack, Jack this here's Alma Jr we call her Junior and Jenny.

Jack smiles and tipped his hat to them, "Hi girls it's a pleasure ta meet ya."

Jack and Ennis step back so they're out of earshot of the girls.

"I saw your card said the divorce came through so here I am."

http://i44. Ennis said quickly.

"I had to ask around ta find ya but here I am." Jack is all smiles and looked at Ennis expectantly.

Ennis looked at Jack and realized what he thinks he meant 'oh shit he thinks I'm agreein ta move in with him.'

"Jack I..." he looked over nervously as he sees a car in the distance driving by. Jack follows his gaze and looks back at Ennis and then he realizes he just made a fourteen-hour drive for nothing.

"I guess I thought this meant you're finally ready to take a chance on us."

"Jack I don't know what to say, I got the girls this weekend I missed last month cause of the roundup. I'm sure as hell sorry, you know I am."

Jack nodded trying to retain some dignity, his heart sank like a rock and it was hard not to let it show. His face fell and the light in his eyes went out like a blackout.

"Yeah, all right."

"Jack," Ennis held his arms out helplessly.

"I'll see you next month, then." He got back into his truck and put the postcard on the seat next to him.

Ennis watched him, his heart was breaking. He never wanted to hurt Jack.

"Daddy?" Junior called out.

"Be there in a minute lil darlin." Ennis took a stop towards Jack's truck, their gazes met. Jack had started the truck and his hand was on the gearshift ready to throw it into reverse. 'Mexico, yeah I heard lots of things about a place called Boystown maybe now was his chance to check it out. His foot was on the brake and he was ready to shift gears. He could feel the tears welling up, but he'd never let Ennis see him cry. 'Fine Ennis you don't want me I'll find someone who won't think twice about giving me what I want.' He sniffed, blinked back the tears and put the truck into reverse. Just as he was about to let up on the brake a hand clasped down on the doorframe.

"Wait, Jack," Ennis pleaded, "please?"

"For what Ennis? I know I'm an idiot, a stupid pathetic fool. Don't worry I wont' embarrass you in front of your girls."

"Look Jack ya just surprised me, it's takin me time to adjust to this divorce thing. I didn't expect ya to drive up here."

"Fine Ennis, like I said I'll see ya next month." Jack was ready to tear out of there and head south the only thing standing in his way was Ennis' hand on his window that refused to budge.

"Well, ya gonna let go so I can get outta yer way?"

"I don't want ya ta go." Ennis was talking so low Jack wasn't sure he heard right.

"Whatt'ya sayin Ennis?" Jack's heart skipped a beat, but he didn't' want anymore misunderstandings.

"I'm sayin I don't want ya ta leave. I gotta bring the girls back ta Alma's tomorrow at five. Can ya find a place ta stay and come back so we can talk?"

"Do we got somethin ta talk about? Cause I don't' wanna come back here and shoot the bull if all I'm gonna be doin is leavin with an empty hand and a heavy heart. I just as soon leave now."

Ennis looked meaningfully at Jack trying to ignite the light back into those blue pools.

"Ya won't be sorry, rodeo, I promise. See ya tomorrow."

Jack's eyes did brighten a little and hope was making a return trip to his heart.

"Yeah cowboy, I'll be here." Jack touched Ennis' fingers briefly their gazes met and Ennis wandered back to his girls. Jack backed the truck out and drove off. He'd see if he could get a room at the Siesta.

He thought about the song he'd been singing on the drive up here.

'King of the road' he started singing it again cause he had hope again. Tomorrow would be a new day, he hoped it would be a fresh start for him and Ennis. He was smilng again as he pulled up to the parking lot of the motel.

End.


End file.
